The invention relates to an organic mesomorphous compound whose chemical formula is derived from a 4-alkoxytetrafluorobenzoic acid. The pure compound, the mixtures of this compound with other mesomorphous compounds and finally the synthesis of this compound form part of the invention, together with the liquid crystals obtained in this way.
Several compounds of the same series have at least one enantiotropic or monotropic phase and can therefore be used as liquid crystals either in the pure state or mixed with substances of the series or other liquid crystals.